


just some things that can't be replaced

by justpalsbeingals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpalsbeingals/pseuds/justpalsbeingals
Summary: The number of times Sara has given her this smile before an outlandish request to take the Waverider somewhere inappropriate is frankly ridiculous.orAvalance takes a trip to the fair, because why not
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	just some things that can't be replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little ficlet inspired by a conversation my classmates and I had about the best fair food (it’s fried cinnamon butter, fight me in the comments on it). Also, an exercise in brevity while writing since that's not my strong suit

It’s not uncommon for Sara to look at Ava with this mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Ava honestly should expect it by now. The number of times Sara has given her this smile before an outlandish request to take the Waverider somewhere inappropriate is frankly ridiculous. 

“The county fair is in town this weekend.” 

“The what?” Ava furrows her brows at the comment. She’d been expecting the Alamo or a Queen concert or really anything less banal than this.

“The county fair. It’s this weekend. Well, I guess it could be whenever we want, but, chronologically, this weekend.” Sara is chittering away excitedly, her hands gesticulating wildly with each word she says. 

Ava grins at her girlfriend. As much as she loves Sara when she is Captain Lance, her fearless leader, always in control, she has a soft spot for seeing Sara like this. Sara is filled with glee; she looks like a kid with the way she bounces while talking. 

“I’m guessing you would like to go?” Not that Ava had to ask.

“Yes! The fair is the best.” 

Ava thinks back for a second on if she’s ever been to a fair. Certainly not in her true lived experiences, but she searches the memories implanted in her by Rip. Carnival rides must not have been high on his list though, because there isn’t even a fabricated recollection of sitting on a ferris wheel. 

“I’ve never been,” Ava says with longing. Sara isn't shocked. There’s lots of things Ava hasn’t done, and as a result, Sara’s been present for many of her firsts.

“You’ll love it. Like you loved camp.” Sara gives Ava a little hip bump and accompanies it with a chuckle.

The taller woman half rolls her eyes. “I remember some of that experience being painful.”

“Yeah, but you liked it in the end,” Sara goads. And okay, maybe Ava did. But more because she got to kick some ass, less because of the mosquitoes and awkward communications and everything that makes camp camp.

“I’m sure I will. Candy apples and rickety old rides, right?”

“Fried Oreos are much more common. You’ve got the rickety rides right. I swear some of the metal skeletons haven’t been repaired since I was a kid.” 

Ava’s eyes go wide at the comment. She knows there’s not a chance she avoids the amusements, not with Sara as her chosen partner. But she isn’t sure she should risk it. Death by drop tower sounds like an exceptionally gnarly way to go.

Except Sara is still rattling off her favorite parts of the carnival, the list of which includes tornado potatoes, overpriced wristbands, rigged rifle games, and the livestock show (she has a soft spot for the cows). Listening to the way Sara animatedly explains the events of the evening makes Ava feel warm and ready for anything, even a ride where the seat belt isn’t actually secured.

Soon the whole team has evacuated the timeship, the metal vessel looking like a ghost town as a motley crew of Legends saunters across the county fairgrounds. Mick and Zari break away from the group almost immediately, something about a cheese fry eating competition. Ray is telling Nate about the model train dioramas they keep in the exhibit hall and soon they’ve left too. Ava honestly doesn’t know where Charlie or John have gone off to. It’s probably better that way.

Her and Sara mosey through the throngs of people, Sara regaling to her stories of all the past times she’s been here.

“And as soon as we got off the pirate ship, I puked. It was only our second date! I can’t believe we lasted to three honestly.”

“Isn’t the pirate ship supposed to be an easy ride?” 

“Not if you eat a baked potato before apparently!”

Normally Sara would think she’s enjoying herself a little too much, she is being a lot right now. But Ava is smiling at her like she’s the whole world and even though each story is a little more embarrassing and a little more dramatic, she feels more centered than ever before.

They come across a snack stand, and Sara eagerly orders the fried sampler so Ava can have a taste of everything the carnival has to offer. Sara’s not expecting her to actually try the fried cinnamon butter, she’s expecting Ava to like it even less, but when Ava sinks her teeth into warm dough, her moan borders on sinful. Ava blushes furiously after, like being caught in a state of pleasure should be shameful. Then she remembers who she’s with and any mortification goes right out the window. 

Sara takes half of the deep fried Snickers in her mouth and leans forward to Ava with a waggle of her eyebrows. It’s a ridiculous motion straight out of Lady and the Tramp, one that Ava can’t resist. She meets Sara halfway, lips touching as she submerges the candy bar in her mouth before breaking it in half with her teeth. Both women stifle a laugh as they chew.

They walk through the arts and crafts show, point out the cute little booties in the knitting competition, the surprisingly well done paintings from the twelve and under group. They pause for a second too long at the wedding cake designs. Sara gets a wistful look in her eye and Ava thinks maybe they should address that later. Then the freckled woman is dragging Ava to the livestock pavilion so they can gawk at the size of some of the most gigantic rabbits Ava has ever seen. She’s surprised by how much it makes her want a life on a farm, away from future technology and time travel and magical creatures from Hell.

But that would mean a life that didn’t bring her to Sara’s side, so she shakes the thought away. These fleeting moments of normalcy amidst a lifetime of adventure are a much better balance for her and Sara both. Ava wouldn’t trade their life for anything.

Sara insists going on a few rides that threaten to break under them is a requirement, so they go on the high swings, holding hands for as long as possible until the acceleration has them too far apart to reach. Ava drags Sara on the Haunted Mansion, which is much less haunted than she hoped, but therefore much more conducive to a quick makeout in the dark. 

They find themselves at the top of the ferris wheel and Ava finally gets her memory of one. As they rise up to the top, flashing lights skirt across Sara’s face; they illuminate her skin in such a way that she glows, and Ava swears her heart swells three sizes at how in her element the captain looks. At the apex, Sara pulls Ava in for a kiss, long and languid. It’s a moment Ava would’ve sworn only happens in romantic movies, but it’s happening to her right then and there and there’s nothing that could make this moment less special. Not even when the wheel jerks a few unsettling times on the way down. 

They find the rest of the team around a mechanical bull, a sign reading 'Can you make it to 8 seconds?' flashing above them. It’s a challenge no Legend could resist. Nate and Ray make it a predictably short amount of time, Mick’s time only half a second longer than theirs. As Charlie hops on, Ava stands behind Sara and wraps her arms around her waist. She feels Sara laugh with enthusiasm when Charlie flips off the crowd after her ungraceful and early dismount. 

There’s music playing somewhere in the distance. Ava and Sara sway with it, keeping their eyes on their family as they hop on the bull again. They’re relentless.

Eventually, Zari is the one who walks away with a shirt ornamented with the phrase 'Try and ride me', her prize for the longest time aboard the steer. Ava is pretty sure the operator just wanted this group out of his sight.

A few years ago she wouldn’t have blamed him, but as she walks hand in hand with Sara amidst the cacophony of thrilled screams and flashing lights, there’s nowhere else she’d rather be. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me @justpalsbeingals on tumblr


End file.
